Kiss me hard before you go
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: /All human/ ¿Qué harías si te dieras cuenta que probablemente hoy sería el último día de tu vida? ¿Se atrevería Bella a decirle a Edward todo lo que siente por él antes de el.. "adios para siempre"?
1. Chapter 1

_******Kiss me hard before you go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes. No me demandes pew pew**_

**Playlist**

**(1)Marina and the diamonds- I am not a robot.**

**(2)Muse- Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**(3)John Mayer- Gravity**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

**(1)**-¿Lista para irnos?- susurró una voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oreja, la piel se me puso chinita y salté un poco del susto.

-No te cuesta nada tocar la puerta, Cullen- gruñí por lo bajo y el golpeó mi brazo suavemente.

-Oh vamos no te pongas así.- me dijo con una voz juguetona.

Rodeé los ojos, odiaba el efecto que Edward Cullen causaba en mí. Maldito sea.

-Vámonos antes de que los demás se pregunten dónde estamos.- tomé mi kit y salí de mi oficina sin siquiera míralo.

Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, miraba al suelo para no distraerme con su rostro perfecto. Esos orbes esmeraldas que hacían caer a cualquier mujer caer a sus pies, esa sonrisa exquisita que enamoraba, su nariz fina y respingada y su maravilloso cabello color bronce. Me gustaba Edward Cullen desde hace un tiempo, hace más o menos seis largos meses. Alice, mi mejor amiga siempre me animaba e incluso me ayudo a hacer un discurso para declarármele a Edward, se me hizo absurdo que una mujer le dijera a un hombre como se sentía respecto a él ya que es algo que normalmente los hombres hacen pero según mi amiga yo tenía que dar el primer paso ya que había claras señas de que mi amor era correspondido –yo no le creía a mi amiga- pero él era muy tímido como para decirme y por lo tanto el no daría el primer paso, estaba aterrada yo no era una persona muy afectiva e incluso concordaba con Alice, yo era muy rara. Cuando suelo sentir atracción por alguien suelo ser muy seca y distante cuando me dirigen la palabra los chicos que me gustan y de vez en cuando aparece un leve sonrojo cuando me trabo al hablar con ello pero nada más. El día en que le confesé a mi amiga que me gustaba Edward no me creía porque según ella mi actitud era sólo de amigos, compañeros de trabajo y nada más. Ni siquiera se me notaba que estaba algo loca por el chico de cabellos color bronce y eso me alegraba, me iba a dar un paro cardiaco si se llegase a enterar.

Edward Cullen era mi compañero de trabajo en la policía, ambos éramos detectives de escenas de crimen. Yo solía vivir en San Francisco con mi mamá y mi padrastro Phil, amaba vivir ahí pero sentía que no encajaba, tiempo después de que terminé mis estudios comencé a trabajar un tiempo en la policía de ahí pero era aburrido y no pasaba nada emocionante decidí que lo mejor era mudarme a Arizona, tenía dinero guardado así que podría comprarme un pequeño departamento y pedir que me transfirieran a la policía de allá, en la especialidad de escenas del crimen. Mi papá era el jefe de policía en Phoenix, pensé que sería un poco incómodo trabajar con él y que fuera mi jefe, ya que hace 12 años que no hablaba con él, aún estaba dolida por lo que me había hecho durante mi infancia, ya lo había perdonado pero desde entonces nos distanciamos demasiado y nuestra relación –padre e hija- ya nunca fue la misma. Al principio mi mamá estaba muy dolida cuando le dije que me iba a ir pero cuando le dije que ya no era feliz en San Fráncico, comprendió, después se puso feliz porque me dijo que podría establecer una relación con mi padre, cosa que no iba a suceder, le mentía diciendo que todo iba bien cuando en realidad seguíamos más distantes que nada, el sólo se encargaba en darme los casos pendientes y yo trabajaba. Un día estaba trabajando en el laboratorio y mi padre accidentalmente me dijo "hija" en vez de que me llamara por mi apellido al igual que al resto de los demás detectives, todo se quedaron sorprendidos cuando se enteraron que era mi padre era el Jefe Charlie Swan. Hoy en día seguían sin creerlo, y la mayoría de las personas me daban un trato especial sólo por ser hija del jefe y odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso, como si con tal sólo ser amable conmigo le diría a mi padre que los suba de puesto o el sueldo, ugh. Sólo quería que me trataran igual que los demás.

Regresando a la realidad, el trayecto a la escena del crimen fue en silencio, al menos para mí. Hasta el momento este era el caso más emocionante que me había tocado, me acababan de subir de puesto, antes me la pasaba todo el tiempo en el laboratorio analizando evidencias era aburrido pero me enfrenté a mi padre y después de una larga pelea al fin me dejó.

Salí del auto tomé una gran bocanada de aire, este caso era en un desierto. Sentía los rayos del sol calentar mi piel y el viento alborotar mi cabello, estaba en el paraíso.

-No sabía que tu cabello tenía reflejos rojizos.- Edward atrapó un mechón entre mis dedos y lo empezó a mirarlo detalladamente.

-Tal vez no sabías porque nunca me veías fuera del laboratorio.- le quité el mechón de sus manos sintiendo una placentera corriente eléctrica cuando mi piel rozó con la suya.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de hace rato?- bufó cuando le quite en cabello de sus manos.

-Claro que no. Edward no me enojo por cosas tan infantiles.- rodeé los ojos y alguien aplaudió detrás de nosotros para llamar nuestra atención.

-A trabajar Romeo y Julieta.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes. Demonios, seguramente ya estaba roja como un tomate.

Miré a Jasper con ojos de pistola antes de retirarme a revisar la escena del crimen. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando vi todo, mi padre tenía razón no estaba lista para ver todo esto aún. Había dos víctimas el primero era un hombre de unos veinte- treinta años, no veía rastros de bala en ninguna parte de su cuerpo pero había sangre cerca de su pecho y en su frente, probablemente lo habían asfixiado, golpeado o algo por el estilo, después vi sus muñecas y las tenía color purpura lo habían atado. Tenía el cabello color rubio y corto, estaba lleno de tierra. También tenía muchos tatuajes, mire su rostro por varios minutos era demasiado familiar podría jurar que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba exactamente dónde. A su lado había una mujer, ella estaba mucho peor tenía moretones post mortem en las muñecas, brazos y piernas sus ropas estaban desgarradas y había dos balazos en su cuerpo uno era en la pierna y el otro en el estómago. Pobrecita. Tomé mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotos desde varios ángulos.

-Hmmm… ¿Por qué no hay tanta sangre aquí?- preguntó Edward, no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido, le eché una mirada de "qué haces aquí, ve a tomar evidencias."

-Probablemente los arrastraron hasta acá.- susurré para mí misma- y tomé una fotografía a la mujer.

-Lista y rápida, vaya Swan eres una caja llena de sorpresas.- rio el chico de cabellos cobrizos por lo bajo.

-¿Te importa? Estoy trabajando.- lo miré por última vez de manera frívola, cosa que me arrepentí minutos después.

Después de varias tomas, algo me pareció sumamente bizarro, el chico rubio ¿estaba respirando? Me hinqué para checar tu pulso y efectivamente era así, su pecho se movía débilmente de arriba para abajo y los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, pero ¡Estaba vivo! Tiré mi cámara a un lado y mis manos me comenzaron a temblar. ¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes?

-¡Jasper!- salió un gritó agudo y tembloroso de mis labios.- Jasper. Maldita sea Jasper Hale, este hombre está vivo.- tomé la mano del hombre rubio y la comencé a acariciar lentamente.- No se preocupe todo estará bien, resista.

Sentí una mano firme en mi hombro y miré hacia arriba, era Edward. Tenía tres leves arrugas sobre su frente y se veía igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¡Edward llama a una ambulancia!- grité desesperada y el sacó su teléfono en menos de tres segundos.

-Traigan a un helicóptero, tenemos a un hombre herido. – Hubo una pausa de varios segundos pero para mí parecieron horas, estaba ansiosa.- No es un policía, es la víctima. Al parecer no está muerto, rápido traigan al helicóptero su pulso el débil.- colgó el teléfono y lo guardo arrugando la nariz, normalmente hacía eso cuando estaba frustrado.

-¿Crees que sobreviva? – seguía acariciando la mano de la víctima y miré a Edward con los ojos llorosos.

-Todo estará bien Bella, llegaran en 15 minutos.- no me había dado cuenta que también se había hincado y ahora rodeaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros –como cuando los chicos están en una cita en el cine-, nunca mostraba afecto hacia mí y mucho menos en el trabajo con toda esa gente aquí se me hizo sumamente raro pero placentero ¿Por qué sentía algo en mi estómago? ¿Mariposas tal vez?

Sólo Edward Cullen podía hacerme sentir ese tipo de cosas que eran nuevas para mí, nunca me había sentido tan atraída hacia alguien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Jasper nos interrumpió y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Nos dijo a Edward y a mí que cuidaría del desconocido –no sabíamos su nombre porque al parecer no llevaba billetera o identificación a la mano.- Ambos comenzamos a trabajar, yo tomaba fotos mientras que Edward revisaba o buscaba evidencias dentro del área, de vez en cuando me quedaba embobada mirándole, era adorable ver como su ceño se fruncía cuando no encontraba algo o encontraba una evidencia a la cual no podía descifrar la historia que iba detrás de ella. Me empecé a regañar cuando el volteó la mirada y me sonrió, mi cara se puso de color escarlata, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que me le estaba quedando viendo como psicópata los últimos diez minutos, traté de concertarme en mi trabajo pero me parecía sumamente imposible.

Le eché un vistazo a Jasper que al parecer seguía con el hombre de identidad desconocida en el auto, mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sentí curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

Todos nos vimos interrumpidos por un sonoro ruido de un helicóptero que estaba haciendo maniobras para aterrizar, me molesté un poco por varias razones la primera fue porque nos hicieron esperar demasiado, el estado de la víctima era crítico y me iba a culpar si no llegaba con vida, segunda con el aire que estaban provocando estaban haciendo que evidencias se movieran de lugar o se esfumaran, por más pequeña que fuese la evidencia contaba y tercera y última razón alguno de nosotros probablemente tendría que irse con el hombre herido en el helicóptero y yo no quería hacerlo; sonaba un poco egoísta pero no veíamos escenas del crimen como estas todos los días y aparte le tenía un pavor a las alturas. Cosa que nadie sabía, ni siquiera mi madre.

En seguida de que se aterrizaron, tome mi cabello en una coleta porque el calor me estaba matando y aparte me comenzaba a estorbar el cabello. Los paramédicos corrieron hacia el herido y lo pusieron en una camilla, llevaban el equipo necesario por lo poco que pude ver, vendaron sus heridas con suma facilidad y rapidez y le inyectaron algo. Morfina tal vez… para calmar el dolor y no sintiera nada durante el viaje. Continué con mi trabajo pero Jasper se aclaró la garganta bastante alto para que todos paráramos de hacer lo que hacíamos y le prestáramos atención.

-Bueno, hubo otro homicidio.- y alcé las cejas arrugando mi frente.

-¿Dónde?- me apresuré a preguntar realmente intrigada

-Paradise Valley.- nos miró a todos preocupados.

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- preguntó Edward interrumpiendo a Jasper, sabía que lo estaba interrumpiendo porque Jasper abrió la boca para decir algo más.

-Dos homicidios más, no entraré en detalles…Emmett está solo y necesitará ayuda. Edward sube al helicóptero.- le ordenó.

Sentí como un gran peso se me quitaba de encima cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, me alegraba tanto saber que yo no era la que se subiría al avión.

-¿Yo?- puso su mano en su pecho.- Pero….- ¿estaba haciendo berrinche? – Jasper.- lo miró con ojos suplicantes, dios ¿Por qué en frente de mí? ¿No sabía que me estaba derritiendo?

-Pensé que te gustaba trabajar con Emmett.- mi amigo rubio cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla.

-Es verdad pero… Jasper. Mira a tu alrededor.- señaló el maravilloso paraíso en el cual nos encontrábamos.- Esto no sucede seguido.

-Edward.- Jasper gruñó.

De repente me vi con la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿Por qué se veía tan jodidamente adorable? Maldito sea. Claro se lo haría, como un favor. Tenía razón Edward acerca de que esto era algo no pasaba todos los días, pero lo vi como el lado bueno, salvaba una vida… segunda, iba a tener otro caso con Emmett, me caía bien y lo mejor es que Edward y yo estaríamos en casos diferentes y ya no me distraería y podría concentrarme en el trabajo.

-Yo puedo ir.- dije con voz temblorosa interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, reí de forma burlona por la reacción de sus rostros. Edward lo decía con entusiasmo, como si estuviera agradecido conmigo y con una enorme sonrisa torcida en el rostro, mientras que nuestro colega Jasper me veía preocupado y con una ceja alzada como si estuviera analizando la razón por la cual me había ofrecido.

-Bella, ¿Estas segura?- preguntó Jasper colocando una mano en mi hombro mirándome fijamente, claramente mi amigo estaba esperando a que me echara para atrás, cosa que no haría.

-Claro- saqué mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Segurísima?- alzó la ceja aun esperando que me acobardara en el último minuto.

-Jasper, si no me dejas ir ahora no llegaremos con la victima viva y Edward no podrá hacerle preguntas sobre la persona que lo agredió.- lo miré con el semblante en blanco y el rio por lo bajo, él sabía cuan terca era, Jasper me conocía desde que éramos niños solía jugar con el cuándo éramos más pequeños e iba de visita a ver a mi padre.

-No has cambiado nada- negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona que prometía no pedir más detalles sobre porque lo estaba haciendo.

Le saque la lengua en forma de juego y me fui al auto para tomar mi maletín y guardar mi cámara en su estuche.

-Muy bien, en cuanto dejen en el hospital al querido _John Doe*_ quiero que te vayas en seguida con Emmett, le diré a alguien que vaya por ti.- me decía Jasper a mis espaldas y yo asentía.

-Sí Jasper.- rodeé los ojos.

Salí del auto y abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando me encontré a Edward a lado del helicóptero, como si me estuviese esperando con esa maldita sonrisa que me robaba el aliento. Estaba confundida ¿Qué hacía ahí? Debería aprovechar al máximo su estancia ahí y buscar evidencias antes de que el viento se las lleve. Coloqué mis cosas en el helicóptero y los paramédicos las acomodaron en algún lugar, estaba a punto de subirme cuando sentí un firme agarre en mi brazo.

-Bella…- me miraba con esas orbes esmeraldas que hacían que babeara como adolescente.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- acomodé un rebelde mechón que se salía de su lugar mientras me deshacía del agarre de aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo sin ser tan brusca.- ¿No deberías de estar aprovechando tu tiempo en el paraíso en el que te encuentras?- alcé una ceja mirándolo a los ojos repitiendo las palabras que él había dicho en el mismo tono .

-Quiero… quiero agradecerte por hacer eso.- titubeó y lo que hizo a continuación nunca me lo esperaba, y mucho menos de él. Rodeó sus fuertes y tonificados brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó hacia él, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un abrazo. Mi corazón latía al mil, sólo le rezaba y rogaba a dios que no estuviera roja como tomate. Esperen… ¿Estaba oliendo mi cabello?

Tosí algo incomoda y me soltó. Me sentía triste por acortar el maravilloso momento que había tenido por Edward, por otra parte me sentía algo incomoda porque podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros y no quería que nadie supiera mi sentimientos hacia él, sé que no era para nada obvia pero hasta la más pequeña muestra de afecto que tenga hacia él podría revelar todo y echarlo a perder.

-Disculpa- sonrió algo apenado y yo sólo palmeé su espalda como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Descuida.- me subí al helicóptero con ayuda de los paramédicos, me senté en el poco espacio que había debido a la camilla y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Edward impidió que lo hiciera.

¿Ahora qué quería?

-Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo- mi corazón bailaba de felicidad ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿O sólo porque le había hecho un favor? Probablemente era la segunda opción, no quería poner mis expectativas tan altas, porque saldría con el corazón roto. -Sí alguna vez soy grosero contigo o una patada en el trasero puedes….

-Sabré que has vuelto a la normalidad- reí con ganas y mordí mi labio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por cortos segundos, sin pensarlo dos veces le guiñé el ojo y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Por fuera me mostraba fría y algo distante e incluso arrogante pero por dentro estaba gritando como niña de 15 años cuando tiene una plática sin sentido con el niño que le gusta. Dios bendiga la existencia de un ser tan perfecto que alteraba mis hormonas…Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¡Bendito seas!

El viaje, fue en silencio y lleno de miradas incomodas. Los paramédicos me mandaban miradas de "algo hay entre ellos dos" y yo nada más me ruboricé como niña mirando al piso, no quería mirar a la ventana porque sabía perfectamente que sentiría vértigo y las manos me empezarían a sudar. Como me encantaría estar aunque sea sedada en estos minutos.

-Señorita….

-Swan.- le dije al conductor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Tan mal me veía?

-Sí… creo que sí, como vera las alturas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.- confesé mordiendo mi labio.

-¿Temor a las alturas?- asentí y el alzó una ceja divertido ¡Qué descarado!-No se preocupe, por el estado de la víctima no podemos volar tan alto.- habló como todo un experto. ¿Quería impresionarme? Oh maldición me estaba coqueteando y yo ni en cuenta, bueno no era para nada feo pero yo tenía ojos para otra persona.- No me cree- afirmó y sus labios se juntaron formando una línea sumamente delgada.- Mírelo por usted misma.- movió la cabeza hacia la ventana y por mera curiosidad hice lo que me pidió.

Hace no más de siete minutos que nos habíamos ido y el paisaje era hermoso y el piloto tenía razón, no estábamos tan alto aun así las manos me transpiraron sólo un poco, le regalé al piloto una amable sonrisa y me quede embobada con el hermoso espectáculo que tenía en frente de mis narices. En realidad mi miedo a las alturas había sido realmente estúpido. Suspiré mirando la vista que había debajo de nosotros y algo llamo mi atención, una enorme mancha roja era como… sangre. Aún no estábamos tan cerca de la mancha pero se podía ver desde donde estábamos, tomé mi cámara para confirmar mis dudas y se me heló la sangre cuando observe que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, también pude ver tiras de neumáticos por la arena agradecía el maravilloso zoom que llevaba mi cámara porque no creí que iba a ser capaz de verlo desde donde estaba, tomé mi teléfono en seguida y le marqué a la persona que menos pensaría que le hablara en estos instantes.

A los dos pitidos contestó el teléfono.

-¿Bella?- su voz aterciopelada sonaba extrañada, como que no esperaba que yo fuera la que le marcara.

-Edward.- aclaré mi garganta

-¿Qué pasa?- sonaba realmente curioso.- ¿Te dieron miedo las alturas y ya te arrepentiste?- podía jurar que llevaba una sonrisa burlona desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Pft, tonterías.

-¿Me extrañas?- dijo en tono meloso.

_Sí. _Pensó mi mente y corazón.

-Ya quisieras Cullen.- bufé- En realidad sólo te marqué para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?- sonaba incrédulo

-¿Cuántos kilómetros hemos recorrido?- tapé la bocina mientras le preguntaba aquello al piloto

-Como unos quince…-me dijo dudoso. Le susurré un gracias muy bajo y regresé al teléfono.

-Swan, ¿por qué tan misteriosa?- se burló.

-¿Recuerdas que hace rato me preguntaste por qué no había tanta sangre?

-Sí… ¿A dónde quieres ir con todo esto? Tengo trabajo que hacer.- contestó de manera fría.

Era tan bipolar pero me encantaban sus cambios de humor.

-Me agradecerás la siguiente información que te daré- dije en tono seco.- presta atención… a quince kilómetros, hacia el norte de donde estaban las víctimas, está la escena primaria, me refiero a donde sucedió todo.

-Sé que es la escena primaria- escupió y hubo un largo minuto de silencio.- ¿Espera… lo dices en serio?- apenas la información había procesado por su cerebro.

-Me debes una, Cullen.- chasqueé la lengua y colgué sin permitir que se despidiera.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del viaje, sólo esperaba que no tardaran mucho. Emmett era un hombre que no poseía el don de la paciencia.

_**Edward POV**_

-Gracias…- dije totalmente animado pero la chica se cabello chocolate ya había colgado.-¿Bella?- me quedé parado varios segundos esperando de que de la nada me contestara.

Bella me confundía a veces, era rara pero en el buen sentido. Había tenido la oportunidad de salir con ella fuera del trabajo –junto con compañeros y amigos que teníamos en común- y es una persona realmente adorable, mentiría si dijera que no sentía atracción por ella pero era la hija de mi jefe. Algunas veces pensaba "_carajo no me importa, Bella Swan es mía_" y mi forma de atraer a las chicas era molestándola, parecía demasiado infantil pero lo crean o no funcionaba. Lo que me resultaba más frustrante es que ella no mostraba señales de que le gustara, seguramente para ella éramos compañeros de trabajo y nada más, ni siquiera amigos. Un día me da luz verde, por ejemplo se ríe de mis chistes malos y la encuentro mirándome con una sonrisa pero hay días en que es demasiado fría conmigo y ni siquiera me dirige la mirada. Por ejemplo hace rato, ¿Me dejo el caso para hacerme el favor o alejarse de mí? Eso me intrigaba y ocupaba mis pensamientos por varios minutos e incluso horas. Era diferente a las demás y eso lo hacía excitante era como un reto para mí. La iba a extrañar, ahora ambos estábamos en casos diferentes y nos cruzaríamos de pura casualidad en los laboratorios y nada más. Pero he aquí mi dilema ¿Mi jefe me mataría por salir con su retoño?

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?- me sorprendió Jasper y lo dijo en tono mandón.- Haces que me arrepienta de haberle dicho que si a Bella en vez de mandarte a ti.

-Lo siento, me distraje por un momento.- miré al piso, viendo a la chica de cabello pelirrojo.

-Me di cuenta.- bufó y golpeó mi brazo con delicadeza, apenas logró que me moviera.

-¿Jasper no te has dado cuenta que no hay un gran charco de sangre?- dije casualmente recordando la plática que había tenido con Bella.

-¿Debería?- alzó sus pobladas cejas.

-¡Claro Jasper!- le di un zape.- Aquí no murieron/lastimaron a las victimas.- me miraba con duda, como si estuviera loco de la cabeza pero después de unos segundos entró en razón y me escuchaba atentamente. – Si hubiera sido aquí, había balas, o en este caso… sangre de las víctimas.- expliqué y el soló asentía mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

-Buen punto Edward. Ahora el problema es… ¿Dónde está nuestra escena del crimen?

-Hacia el norte.- dije seguro.

-¿Es afirmación o pregunta?- mi amigo me veía con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa.

-Afirmación, tonto.- crucé los brazos.

-¿Y por qué tan seguro?

-Es sólo una corazonada. – suspiré y miré hacia el horizonte.

-Bueno… pues vamos. Espero que no estés equivocado Edward.- entramos en la otra camioneta que habían mandado y comenzó a conducir.

Jasper y yo éramos amigos pero no lo éramos tan cercanos como lo era el con Bella. Hablábamos de cosas triviales y demás pero nunca me salía hablarle de mi vida privada a alguien, sólo con Emmett que era mi mejor de toda la vida, a siempre se burlaba de mí o me llamaba marica. Que fastidio. Pero era mi mejor amigo, no me podía quejar y me ayudaba con sus consejos y lo crean o no, siempre escuchaba.

El camino fue en silencio no tuvimos la necesidad de hablar porque Jasper parecía muy concentrado manejando el auto, comenzó a sonar el teléfono del chico de cabellos dorados y puso el altavoz, vi la pantalla y era Emmett.

-Hey Jasper oye…

-Bella ya va en camino.- le dijo con una risa, era tan desesperado.

-¿No iba a ir Edward?- el tono de su voz parecía sumamente confundido.

-Bella se ofreció a ir.- ahora fui yo el que habló.

-¿Tienes algún problema de que vaya ella?- contestó Jasper en tono serio.

-No, para nada. Me encanta trabajar con ella, aunque sea callada y no se ría de mis bromas.- podría jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Es porque ya ha escuchado esas bromas, menso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- se alteró la voz de Emmett.

-Pues yo ¿De quien creías que hablaba baboso?- dije entre risas.

-Maldito Edward nada más no te digo nada porque eres mi mejor amigo pero para la próxima ¿Serías tan amable de avisarme? Quedé en ridículo con la hija del jefe, seguramente ahora piensa que soy un roba chistes.- gruñó por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo Em, no pasa nada.

-En fin, ¿Sólo era ese el motivo de tu llamada Emmett?- Jasper aclaró la garganta, nos estábamos desviando del tema.

-No, en realidad te llamé para preguntarte otra cosa. Empecé a trabajar en la escena y bueno encontré un par de huellas ¡Ni siquiera se molestaron en usar guantes! ¿Qué tipo de asesino este?-bufó.

-Emmett.- lo regañé.

-Perdón, soy muy disperso. Como decía- dijo en tono jovial.- ¿Entraron a la base de codis?

-Sí- se adelantó a decir Jasper.- Lo hice para revisar si las personas que íbamos a registrar tenían antecedentes penales o algo que nos diera pista de quienes eran. Pero aún no lo he revisado ¿Por qué Emmett?

-Es que… tengo duda de saber quién era la persona que está en el helicóptero.

-Revísalo en la tableta, Edward.- me ordenó

Tomé el aparato que me dijo Jasper –se encontraba en el asiento trasero- y me sorprendí al ver que esta víctima tenía antecedentes penales, me sorprendí porque no tenía cara de… ¿traficante de drogas? ¿mafia? Dios. ¡Qué raro! Acababa de salir de la cárcel hace sólo un año.

-James Sullivan.- respondí en voz alta. A Jasper también le sorprendió haber encontrado al hombre en la base de datos, lo supe por su expresión.

-Oh dios mío.- Emmett titubeó desde el otro lado de la línea. – Me temía esto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo intrigados.

-Nuestros casos están relacionados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno si me dejaran hablar, claro me podría explicar.- subió el tono de su voz, estaba nervioso porque rara vez hacía eso.- Bueno supongo que Edward no estar al tanto del caso.- hubo un silencio y lo tomó como un "sí"- Bueno por las huellas que dejó, este tal James Sullivan nos dice entró a la casa de lo Alec y Laurent que son parte de la mafia Volturi. Y les quitó la vida, supe que esta cosa era personal porque si hubiera sido cosa de entre mafias James se hubiera llevado todo el dinero que hay en la mesa pero ni siquiera lo tocó.- respondió antes de que preguntáramos.

-¿Crees que hayan tratado de vengarse?- pregunté bajito.

-Pues si lo intentaron, no lo lograron. Sigue vivito y coleando.

-Gracias Emmett, por la información.- estaba serio Jasper pero sonaba realmente agradecido. Ahora estaba feliz, compartiría el caso con Bella y la vería seguido.

**(2)**-Si por nada. Una cosa chicos… yo le llamaría a Bella para informarle qué clase de persona está a bordo de ese avión.- y colgó y ahora mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿La mafia Volturi crees que ya se haya enterado que sigue vivo?

-Sí.- dijo con voz temblorosa y paró en seco. No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.- Tu revisa la escena y yo llamaré a Bella.

Asentí, y salí del auto. Nunca había visto a Jasper tan nervioso Todo iba a estar bien, ¿Verdad?

_**Bella POV**_

El hombre que estaba en la camilla tomó mi mano y empezó a susurrar un nombre que no pude comprender, probablemente estaba delirando, sentí raro su contacto pero acaricie su mano y brazo con cuidado.

-Pronto llegaremos, para eso entonces ya se le habrá pasado la anestesia.

-¿Cuánto falta?- aunque ya me había acostumbrado a la altura ya no aguantaba para poner mis pies sobre la tierra.

-No más de tres minutos.

-Victoria… vic…victoria.

-Shhh.- apretó mi mano con un poco de más fuerza y sobaba de arriba abajo su brazo. No me había dado cuenta que llevaba varios tatuajes hasta ahorita, y comencé a verlos detalladamente.

-Es todo un luchador.- comentó el piloto.

-Se aferra a la vida.- dijo un paramédico con una media sonrisa.

-Probablemente sea por una razón.- y a mi mente vino el nombre de la persona que estaba mencionando con anterioridad, una tal victoria. ¿Sería la mujer que estaba a lado de él? ¿Muerta? Y en caso de que lo fuera… yo no iba a poder darle la noticia. Si estaba delirando con ella era por una razón.

Fruncí el ceño mirando al hombre realmente intrigada, poco a poco abría los ojos. No tardaríamos mucho en llegar. El sonido de mi celular interrumpió el silencio, me tarde en contestar porque no me soltaba la mano John Doe.

-¿Diga?- contesté, ni quiera me había fijado si era alguien de la oficina.

-¡Bella!- reconocí de inmediato la voz, era de Jasper sólo que su voz sonaba algo alterada.-¿Sigue dormido James?

-¿Quién es James?- miré al hombre que acariciaba la mano y después entendí.- Ah.. despertará en cualquier minuto Jazzy. ¿Por?

-Bella no te asustes pero te ordeno que esposes a este tipo a la camilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- abrió los ojos de repente y me miraba curioso.

-Bella él es James Sullivan-y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente- él es un asesino.- me quedé helada.

-¿Cómo dices?- ahora mi voz temblaba.- un asesino- repetí las palabras con miedo.

-Ten cuidado por favor.

-No te preocupes, te marco en cuanto llegué al hospital.- colgué y mordí mi labio. Le eché un vistazo a los paramédicos y estaban tensos, había cometido un grave error. –Todo estará bien.-sonreí sin ganas y se relajaron sólo un poco.

A continuación me acerqué al hombre, estaba poco a poco despertándose podía apostar que en estos momentos veía borroso y con enorme razón ¡Tremendo golpe que le habían propinado! Saqué con cuidado mis esposas para no alarmarlo, era lo que menos quería hacer. Tomé delicadamente tu muñeca y abrí las esposas pero en ese mismo instante abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba familiarizado con ese sonido. Desafortunadamente no era tan rápida y hábil como él, tomó mi muñeca con fuerza obligándome a tirar las esposas en el suelo.

Los paramédicos trataron de agarrarlo pero fue inútil ahora tenía una pistola en sus manos ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Tomé mi cinturón en busca de mi arma pero ya no estaba ¿Tan torpe y descuidada era? Estábamos en problemas. James se sentó en la camilla y lamió sus labios, me miraba de una forma… oh dios. No te asustes. Bella estarás bien.

-¡Tú!- le apuntó al piloto y este se sobresaltó.- Llévanos al norte a Forks… para ser precisos. Y no te atrevas a presionar el botón de emergencia maldito bastardo.- gruñó.

-¿Esta loco?- gritó un paramédico pero James rodó los ojos en su dirección y cargó la pistola.

-No nos va a alcanzar la gasolina.- dijo el piloto con el semblante preocupado.

-Necesitamos ir al hospital.- dijo el otro paramédico, este estaba más desesperado.

-¡CALLENSE TODOS!- solté un gritito apenas audible.

-Si quieren llegar los cuatro vivos, mejor escuchen mis indicaciones. ¿Entendido?- todos asentimos y crucé los brazos conteniendo las ganas de llorar. ¿Iba a llegar viva?- Ahora, vuela más alto, necesitamos aparecer desapercibidos.

Subimos con violencia y como era tan tonta se me ocurrió ver a que altura estábamos, ahora me arrepentía. Estaba totalmente asustada y cerré los ojos con fuerza, ni siquiera sabía a qué velocidad íbamos pero apuesto a que íbamos rápido.

-¿Miedo a las alturas, preciosa?- dijo con tono "inocente."

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me miraba como un pervertido. Me límite a quedarme callada, no planeaba contestarle.

-¿Eres acaso muda?- bueno él no era nada paciente.-¡Contesta!- amenazó y apuntó la pistola hacia mí.

-No.- miré al suelo sintiéndome derrotada.

-¿Tu nombre?- alzó mi barbilla con fuerza.

-Isabella.- susurré.

-Te queda.- rio fuerte y se recargó en el asiento que estaba a lado de mí y me rodeó con su brazo- ¿Me tienes miedo?- alzó la ceja.

No sabía que contestar, ¿Era una pregunta retórica? Dios mis años de entrenamiento se fueron a la basura, mi mente estaba en blanco. En eso sonó un celular, y gracias a dios no era el mío. Me había "salvado la campana".

-Demonios.- susurró para sí mismo muy enfadado.- Todos denme sus celulares.- estaba dudando en dárselo y creo que me estaba prestando demasiada atención a mí, tal vez era porque era la única mujer en el helicóptero.

Los demás se lo dieron sin pensarlo dos veces pero yo seguía ahí… pasmada.

-Si quieres vivir dame el maldito teléfono… sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Se lo puse en la mano, sintiéndome inútil.

-Bien hecho preciosa.- una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en sus labios. Abrió la ventana del helicóptero y los arrojó. Todos íbamos a protestar pero no íbamos a perder la vida por un simple teléfono.

_**Edward POV**_

Llegamos del desierto, tardamos más en llegar que en salir, en la salida había demasiado tráfico y una vez que llegamos empezamos a analizar todas las evidencias que habíamos encontrado. Necesitaba las fotos que Bella había tomado. Probablemente ya estaba con Emmett, así que ya tendría señal.

_**Edward:**_

"_Hey Bells, perdón la molestia. ¿Me podrías mandar las fotos que tomaste? Gracias __ "_

Sonaba muy formal, debía mandarle otro.

"_Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué paso con James? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Todo bien?_

Presioné enviar y miré el texto. Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Oh dios ¿Por qué me costaba tanto trabajo hablar con ella?

"_Mejor cuéntame cuando llegues, te dejaré trabajar. Suerte."_

Le había mandado demasiados mensajes. Seguramente la había aturdido. Que inteligente eres Edward.

Salí del laboratorio frustrado, iba caminado de un lado al otro mirando al piso. Pasaban los minutos y se me hacía raro que Bella no me contestara ¿Tan mal le caía? Seguí caminando y sin querer choqué con un grandulón.

-Hey, Eddie.- conocía perfectamente esa voz, era mi mejor amigo Emmett.

-No me llames así- gruñí molesto.

-¿Ahora tu que traes?-me tomó firmemente de los hombros.

-Es que Bella no contesta mis mensajes.

-Ah Romeo.- se burló.

-Espera… ¿Bella no está contigo?- alcé la ceja mirándolo.

-Nunca llegó al Paradise Valley.

-¿¡Cómo que nunca llegó?!- dije alarmado.-¿Estará en el hospital? ¿Tan grave estaba James?- sentí una punzada en el estómago.

-Probablemente, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al jefe?-sugirió con una sonrisa optimista.

El jefe no nos permitió escuchar la llamada que había hecho en el hospital pero cuando salió de su oficina se veía sumamente angustiado ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un accidente? Sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago, como si algo fuese mal. Prácticamente todos estábamos afuera de su oficina, preocupados por nuestra compañera, su hija, la mujer que me traía loca… Bella Swan.

-Rastreen su teléfono y el de todas las personas que se encontraban en ese maldito aparato.- ordenó el padre de Bella a Jasper y Alice.- También traten de buscar dónde demonios esta ese helicóptero.

-Sí Jefe Swan.- dijo Alice nerviosa, con tal sólo verla al rostro se notaba que estaba más que preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-Ustedes, suban a las redes sociales.. no sé pidan ayuda por esos putos medios de comunicación que utilizan los adolescentes.- siguió dando indicaciones y todos se movían de arriba para abajo.

Me sentía inútil, impotente. Sólo rezaba para que llegara con bien.

Todos dejamos de preocuparnos por los demás casos y sólo nos enfocamos en uno… en la hija del jefe. Nuestra prioridad era que llegara a salvo.

_**Bella POV**_

_30 minutos más tarde._

**(3)**El viaje se me hacía eterno y yo sólo le rogaba a dios que llegáramos sanos y salvos. Tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el cristal, estaba pensando en todo y en nada. En qué tal si este era mi último día, no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de mi mamá, de mi padre, de mis amigos… de Edward. Se me hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta tal vez moriría y el nunca sabría lo mucho que me gustaba, que ha sido la única persona en todo el universo que lograba hacerme sentir cosas que creía que eran imposibles en mí. No estaba preparada para irme, no aún tenía muchas cosas por vivir. Estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, tenía que relajarme un poco.

-¿En qué piensas Isabella?- alcé la mirada y me encontré con un James sumamente curioso.

-En nada, sólo estoy divagando….- suspiré mintiendo completamente, no le iba a decir a este maldito hombre cada aspecto de mi vida. Él sabía que mentía, su mirada lo decía todo.

No me había dado cuenta que se había quitado la camisa. Ahora podía ver todos sus tatuajes, uno que me llamó particularmente la atención era uno que decía "Siempre tuyo V." al parecer lo había leído en voz alta porque James me miró… ¿Dolido?

-¿Alguien especial?- el ambiente se había relajado un poco.

-Sabes… la curiosidad mató al gato.- se tensó y me guiñó el ojo.

Olvídenlo, estábamos en la misma página que hacer media hora.

Suspiré, estaba aburrida.

El hombre que estaba al mando para callar los silencios incómodos preguntaba cosas, pero sólo a mí. Preguntaba preguntas a la que podía contestar si o no, intentó con otro tipo de preguntas pero me quedaba completamente callada. Le interesaba saber mucho de mí, no sabía si era porque era policía o tenía algún desorden psicópata que hacía que fuera violento sólo son el género masculino, conmigo simplemente era rudo y seco pero nunca intentó agredirme como a los demás. Eso me dio más ánimos.

-¿Tienes novio?- continuó preguntándome James.

-No.- contesté de malas.

-Tan bonita y sin novio… que lástima.- dijo en voz alta, obviamente pensaba para sí.-¿Te gusta alguien?- seguía interesado. ¿Acaso esto tendría fin?

-Sí.- miré por encima de mi hombro sintiéndome sumamente incomoda hablar de aquel asunto. Si no lo hacía ya sabía lo que me aguardaba el destino y bueno, tenía que decirle la verdad era muy obvia cuando mentía. Hace rato me dio escalofríos la mirada que me echó cuando le mentí.

-¿Te corresponde?- alzó ambas cejas acercándose.

-No sé.- lo miré a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que parara con el interrogatorio.

-No te desanimes. Apuesto a que le gustas, nadie se podría resistir a una mujer como tú.- sonrió de oreja a oreja, esta sonrisa era sincera y me sonreía como si fuera mi mejor amigo y me conociese de toda la vida.

Definitivamente tenía algún problema en su cabeza. Le seguí la corriente. Hablaría con él acerca de Edward, qué más da. Nunca lo volvería a ver pero después lo dude por algunos minutos, que tal si el después me buscaba o buscaba a mi familia. No no no. Isabella, calladita te ves más bonita.

Pasaron los minutos y todos estaban asustados, no sabíamos lo que nos depararía el destino. Cerré los ojos tratando de soñar que todo esto era un sueño y que todo estaría bien.

-Su nombre es Victoria.- abrí los ojos y me miraba con la mirada triste.- Es mi novia.

-Oh… ¿Qué hay con ella?- tenía un plan en mente, un plan que me había recomendado mi padre y que nunca fallaba; fingiría ser su amiga y en cuanto menos se lo esperara le quitaría la pistola.

-Pues, cuando me fui a la cárcel… fue por mucho tiempo.- desordeno su cabello frustrado.- Victoria y yo estábamos muy enamorados y siempre me mandaba cartas y yo le respondía diciendo que en cuanto saliera la haría mi esposa.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- le quería dejar saber que si le estaba prestando atención, me miró realmente sorprendido, el no esperaba eso y mucho menos de mí.

-Victoria se cansó de esperarme.- dijo con voz triste.- Y se fue, y digamos que no para buen camino. Se fue con los Volturi.- su mano libre se cerró en un gran puño y amenazaba soltar un golpe cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Sin dudar, me acerqué más hacia él. Más bien, me hinqué en frente de él y tomé su mano –con la que sostenía el arma y la sobe con suavidad.-

-Si en verdad la amas, déjala ir.- lo miré tratado de hacer mi mejor actuación. Estaba a punto de interrumpirme- James…- sonreí sin ganas como si le estuviera dando un consejo a un amigo sobre la separación definitiva de una relación probablemente enfermiza.- Si regresa a ti, significa que por obra del destino merecen estar juntos y si no…- me miraba con ojos llorosos pero yo no sentía compasión por él, cada vez su mano se soltaba de la pistola.- míralo de esta manera, Dios tiene algo mucho mejor deparado para ti en el futuro.- acaricié su mano y el suavemente soltaba la pistola

Lo siguiente todo pasó con velocidad, el paramédico aparentemente sabía de mis intenciones sólo no sabía de mi plan…saltó sobre James y lo comenzó a golpear pero James era mucho más fuerte que él y con un solo golpe en la mandíbula lo dejó tirado a continuación el otro paramédico intentó defender a su amigo pero sabía que no ganaría contra una inmensa cosa como James; sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas ¡Iba todo tan bien! Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Después escuché dos disparos, cerré los ojos asustada… dos minutos después de que los abrí vi mucha mucha sangre. Miré a James y el me miraba en estado de shock, miré a los paramédicos y uno estaba casi muerto, tenía un balazo en el estómago… moriría desangrado en cualquier momento; el otro seguía desmayado, comencé a busca a mi alrededor ¿A dónde habrá ido la otra bala? Arrugué la nariz y sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza –me solían suceder cuando olía sangre- posteriormente sentí un líquido caliente correr sobre mi brazo, era sangre pero no sabía de quien era… ahora una punzada de dolor en mi brazo izquierdo apareció, era inmenso el dolor y sentía mi brazo caliente. Preparándome para lo peor, revisé mi brazo y estaba sangrando… James me había disparado.

* * *

**NO SE PREOCUPEN. Este fic no tendrá un final tráfico, a Bella sólo le rozó la bala… ella estará bien. Bueno chicas aquí vengo con otra de mis locas ideas. Este fic contará con nada más y nada menos que dos capítulos. Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Me harían feliz si me dejaran un review acerca de su opinión no me haría nada mal algo de feedback. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

* * *

En el siguiente y último capitulo (si no lo leíste con voz de telenovela no tuviste infancia)

_Todos estábamos sumamente asustados, no había algún rastro del helicóptero, ni de mi Bella. La mayoría excepto Charlie y yo se estaban dando por vencidos, en realidad estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, sólo estábamos esperando a que nuestro último plan funcionara._

_-Disculpe, vi las noticias acerca del helicóptero.-interrumpió una voz femenina._

_Charlie miró a la muchacha con la mirada triste y la invitó a acercarse con nosotros._

_-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunté esperanzado._

_-No en realidad.- mordió su labio y se despeinó la melena.- Sólo vengo a ayudar. Tengo que entendido que en el helicóptero hay un tal James._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó Charlie tratando de mantenerse profesional pero su voz le fallaba._

_-Victoria, soy la novia de James._


	2. No me sueltes

**No me sueltes**

_**Playlist**_

_**(1)**_ _**Zedd - Clarity (feat. Foxes)**_

_**Bella POV**_

James lucía totalmente alterado y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Su mirada gritaba dolor, arrepentimiento, angustia, preocupación, eran demasiadas emociones. Obviamente de preocupó más por mí que por el paramédico que estaba en peores condiciones que yo y seguía sin comprender por qué se inquietaba por mí.

-Cúrala o te disparo también- sacudió al otro paramédico obligándolo a pararlo.

Mordí mi labio con todas fuerzas para no gritar, el dolor era insoportable. Y estaba sangrando mucho… ¿Acaso esto era el fin? Ya no regresaría sana y salva a casa, ya no diré lo que sentía por Edward… tenía que mentalizarme para lo peor.

-No, no Bella no llores.- susurró el paramédico mientras se ponía a lado de mi con un algodón bañado en alcohol.

Lágrimas traicioneras, me hacen ver débil y odiaba eso. Por el otro lado James estaba en una esquina totalmente asustado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no me quitaba la mirada de encima; aún seguía sosteniendo la maldita pistola.

-¿James?-interrumpió el conductor del helicóptero algo incómodo y se notaba el temor en el tono de su voz, era totalmente racional su miedo James tenía el poder y podía dispararnos a cualquiera de nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- exclamó totalmente alterado, pegó un leve salto cuando lo llamaron.

-En la radio… le habla una tal Victoria.

-¡Victoria!- le quitó los audífonos y el micrófono y empezó a sonreír pero esa sonrisa duro sólo un par de segundos.- Creí que estaba… ¿Me están jodiendo?- le dijo al conductor antes de decir algo por el micrófono.- ¿Estas totalmente seguro?-James se colocó los audífonos y la mirada se le iluminó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**Edward POV.**_

-Jasper- susurré mientras Alice trataba de localizar el helicóptero.

-¿No crees que es hermosa?- suspiró mirando de arriba para abajo a mi amiga. Le golpeé el brazo con fuerza y le puse los pies sobre la tierra con ese golpe.- Perdón, ¿Decías?

-¿Crees que este bien?- él sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba.

-Ella es la mejor detective que conozco, ella sabe lo que hace. – dijo con una media sonrisa que no me convencía del todo.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa ¿Cierto?- arrugué la frente y cerré los puños con fuerza.- Si tan sólo hubiera obedecido tu orden, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

-Edward escúchame bien- tosió Alice ¿tan fuerte estaba hablando o ella tenía el sentido del oído muy agudo?- Nada de esto es tu culpa, quiero que te quede bien claro.

-Pero Alice…- proteste, yo tenía la razón.

-Edward, no empieces. Todo saldrá bien.- dijo tranquila pero con leve frustración en el tono de su voz-

-¿Y si no?-alcé las cejas pensando en esa posibilidad y se me rompió el corazón. ¿Y si tal vez hoy vi a Bella por última vez? Nunca pude invitarla a salir, o nunca podré decirle lo que siento, y ahora me siento peor porque antes de que hablara por ella por última vez fui hostil y frío, estaba completamente arrepentido.

-Tienes que ser positivo.- besó mi mejilla y sobó mi espalda en forma de reconfortarme.- Ahora par de holgazanes, muevan sus enormes traseros y ayúdenme a encontrar ese helicóptero.

Jasper y yo reímos por lo bajo y comenzamos a ayudar a la pequeña duende. Transcurrían los minutos que parecían horas y nada, ningún rastro de mi Bella y comenzaba a desesperarme, por el momento había dos posibilidades la primera, James le había pedido al conductor que apagara el radar o segunda el helicóptero se estrelló… en mi mente me gustaba pensar en la primera opción. Emmett se unió a nosotros quince minutos después y nos trajo malas noticias, nos enseñó los teléfonos que habían encontrado los policías en medio de la nada y uno de ellos era el iPhone de Bella intentamos sacar la última información o alguna pista que nos dijera sobre su paradero pero no había nada… absolutamente nada y tanto Alice como yo empezábamos a perder las esperanzas.

Tomé otra taza de café americano y acaricie mis sienes tratando de encontrar aunque sea un detalle que me diría si Bella seguía viva.

-Ya suéltalo.- Alice cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared de la oficina.- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Bella?- se me erizó la piel después de escuchar su pregunta, no sabía que era tan obvio ¿Emmett habrá revelado mi secreto? No lo creo, él me lo juró.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- dije con una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

-Puedes engañar a quien quieras menos a mí.- se acercó a mí con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Bella? ¿Gustarme? Para nada.- mentira tras mentira salían con demasiada fluidez pero no sonaban convincentes.

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, o por ejemplo ahora… pareces más preocupado por su padre y me preguntaba la razón pero la respuesta es algo obvia ¿No crees?

-Alice estas loca.- comenté entre risas nerviosas y pasé mi mano sobre mi cabello.

-Oh ya… no lo admitirás, pero sé que no me equivoco.- golpeó mi mejilla con su dedo anular.- No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- me guiñó el ojo.

Seguimos trabajando pero las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza ¿En verdad era tan obvio? Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, todos estábamos desesperados y la única persona que podía calmar mis ansias era mi mejor amigo pero dónde demonios se habrá metido.

-Emmett eres un genio.- entró Jasper al laboratorio con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- me acerqué hacia ellos mientras Emmett entraba con varias fotos.

-Bueno estaba viendo minuciosamente las fotos de mi escena del crimen.- le brillaban los ojos con tan sólo hablar del caso, ya que él lo tenía para el solito.- Y encontré la foto de esta chica en el departamento.- dejó en la mesa una foto para que todos la viéramos, era de una chica con melena pellirroja y alborotada por unos chinos rebeldes estaba sentada en el regazo de Alec y éste le besaba la mejilla parecían novios.- Ella podría ayudarnos y…

-Emmett… ¿Qué tiene que ver la chica en esto?- preguntó una Alice confundida.

-Si me dejaran de terminar de contar la historia. Vaya, Jasper ¿Tu novia acostumbra interrumpir así a las personas? – Jasper tosió incómodo y Alice se sonrojo como tomate pero mi amigo rubio nunca negó que fuese su novia ¿Qué traían ellos dos?

-Creo que la gente acostumbra a interrumpirte porque haces demasiadas pausas y nos dejas en suspenso.- me atreví a decir mientras le dirigía una mirada juguetona a Jasper y me miro agradecido por haberlo salvado de las pesadas bromas de Emmett.

-Oh, ahora entiendo perdón.- suspiro frustrado y otra vez se quedó callado.

-¡EMMETT!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ah sí perdón tuve un transe, todos volteamos a ver en que se había perdido y Rosalie estaba en la otra habitación leyendo unos documentos.

-¿Tú y mi hermana?- alzó Jasper la voz, estaba a punto de extrangular a Emmett.

-¿Chicos podrían dejar las peleas para después? Bella es nuestra prioridad ahorita.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes cuando Alice pronunció el nombre de aquella persona y fue como un bote de agua helada para todos porque nos llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-Es verdad, bueno investigué quién era esta chica. Es la ex novia de James, revisé las visitas de este tipo y como verán tuvo demasiadas visitas de esta chica en especial.- lo miramos incrédulos.- preguntamos a unos amigos convictos que tiene este tal James, se me hizo súper raro verla en una foto con Alec, así que supongo que esta es la historia… esta chica se unió con la mafia de los Vulturi para cobrar venganza porque según tengo en claro su amado estaba en la cárcel por culpa de ellos pero James escuchó otros rumores entre las rejas sobre que su chica lo traicionó y se prometió que al salir de la cárcel tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Cuando terminamos de escuchar la historia de Emmett hubo un gran silencio, debía de admitir que era muy probable que eso haya pasado pero no teníamos pruebas y era lo más cercano para resolver que teníamos aunque fuera una suposición.

-¿Crees que hayan matado a la chica también?- preguntó Alice alzando ambas cejas.

-Me dijiste que encontraron a James y a una Jane Doe en la escena del crimen del desierto- me comenzó a decir Emmett sin quitarme la mirada- ¿No es ella?- señaló a la tipa de la foto y tanto Jasper como yo negamos con la cabeza.

-Entonces significa….- Alice tomó la foto y nos miró con la boca abierta

-Que esta viva.- se me prendió el foco y sonreí de oreja a oreja, le arrebaté a Alice la foto que traía entre las manos y salí de la oficina corriendo.

Toqué la puerta del jefe Swan como loco y éste saltó del susto pero después frunció el ceño al ver que era yo, hizo un ademán de que me dejaba pasar.

-Jefe perdón por tocar de esa manera pero se me ocurrió algo.

-No estoy de humor para locuras, agente Cullen.- se masajeó las sienes sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Esto podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Bella más rápido.- suspiré recargándome en el marco de la puerta y al mencionar el nombre de la hija del jefe, el agente Swan abrió los ojos.

-Continua… ¿Cual es esta idea tuya?

-Bueno, para no hacerle el cuento largo yo pienso que deberíamos de avisar a todos los medios subiendo esta foto- puse en su escritorio la foto que Emmett había encontrado hace unas horas atrás.- Investigamos y supimos que ella es la novia del parasito que esta con Bella en el helicóptero, puede que nos ayude a convencer a James por medio del radio. Tengo entendido que no podemos rastrearlos pero comunicarnos por medio del radio serviría ¿No?- le dije mi plan esperanzado a que lo aprobara.

-Es un plan brillante Cullen. – al fin una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del padre de Bella.- Hagámoslo.

Todos estábamos sumamente asustados, no había algún rastro del helicóptero, ni de mi Bella. La mayoría excepto Charlie y yo se estaban dando por vencidos, en realidad estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, sólo estábamos esperando a que nuestro último plan funcionara. Ya teníamos todo preparado, estaba el micrófono listo lo único que faltaba era la chica de la foto.

-Disculpe, vi las noticias acerca del helicóptero.-interrumpió una voz femenina.

Charlie me miró con la mirada triste y la invitó a acercarse con nosotros. Ambos sabíamos sin saber su identidad, seguíamos pegados al televisor.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunté esperanzado.

-No en realidad.- mordió su labio y se despeinó la melena.- Sólo vengo a ayudar. Tengo que entendido que en el helicóptero hay un tal James.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó Charlie tratando de mantenerse profesional pero su voz le fallaba.

-Victoria, soy la novia de James.

Abrí los ojos como plato y en seguida me volteé para comprobar que fuera verdad, Dios había escuchado mis suplicas era como un milagro.

-Pensamos que nunca llegarías- Emmett dijo suspirando de alivio mientras la acercábamos hacia el escritorio donde estaba la radio para comunicarse con todos los helicópteros que estaban volando ahora.

-Vi mi fotografía en el noticiero y supe que tenía que venir a ayudar.- se encogió de hombros y se sentó donde le indiqué.

-Antes de que hables con el tenemos que darte algunas instrucciones.- Jasper se puso en frente de ella tratando de ser claro pero no intimidante.

-Sé que lo extrañas y cosas así pero no vayas a hacer nada estúpido ¿De acuerdo?- le interrumpió Alice mirando a la chica.

-Alice…- tomé su brazo y se tranquilizó sólo un poco.

-Gracias Edward. En fin, tienes que decirle que tiene que aterrizar en el hospital donde originalmente iban a ir. – comenzó a enlistar las indicaciones con sus dedos.- dos, no vayas directo al grano, intenta distraerlo puede ser con una anécdota del pasado y tres… no lo vayas a alterar es demasiado peligroso. ¿Entendido?- alzó una ceja mi amigo mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello rebelde.

-Si claro, lo que sea por ayudar.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Antes de encender la radio Charlie se acercó a ella y acarició su mano, se veía la angustia en su mirada.

-Sé que no debería de decirte esto y mantenerme profesional pero no puedo.- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Hay una persona muy importante y está en ese helicóptero, es mi Bella. La vida de mi hija y de otras personas depende de esta conversación que estas a punto de tener con James, no lo eches a perder, te lo suplico.

-Todo saldrá bien agente –miró su placa y sonrió- Swan.

Todos respiramos hondo y encendimos la radio, asentimos y le dimos la entrada para comenzar a hablar.

-¿James? Cariño soy yo, Victoria.

Dejó de presionar el botón pero no se escuchaba respuesta. Miramos todos a Victoria insistiéndole con la mirada que lo intentara una vez más.

-Mi amor, James. ¿Me escuchas?

Otros segundos de silencio, sólo se escuchaba como el sonido se distorsionaba. Miré a Jasper rindiéndome pero antes de tirar la toalla se escuchó al fin una respuesta.

-¡Victoria! ¿Mi vida, eres tú?- suspiramos de alivio y Victoria sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿Estas bien?- su voz era tranquilizadora pero había algo que no me daba confianza todavía.

-Sí bebé.- se escuchó una risa seca.- ¿Tú, cómo estás? Pensé que te había perdido.

-Oh no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien aquí esperando a que regreses a mis brazos.- al parecer las supociones de Emmett habían sido ciertas.-Te amo y te extraño tanto.

Oh dios se estaban poniendo melosos, pero me alegraba que estuviera haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Jasper sólo esperaba que no tomara demasiado tiempo.

-Yo también preciosa. ¿Dónde estás?- nos miró Victoria nerviosa y todos hicimos un ademan de que no dijera nada de su paradero.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos más jóvenes y me llevabas a aquel lugar?- evadió su pregunta y todos nos vimos aliviados.

-Te lleve a muchos lugares, ¿A cuál te refieres?- Victoria suspiró y se despeino la melena.

-Al pozo de los deseos. – hubo una pausa.- Sea donde estés oblígale al maldito piloto estacionarse ahí, yo estaré ahí esperándote y nos escaparemos. Asegúrate de matar a todos.- perdimos la conexión y empezó a reír maliciosamente.

Grité de desesperación, esta tipa había arruinado todo mi plan. Y ahora me preparé para lo peor, ya no iba a ver a Bella de nuevo.

(…)

Afortunadamente no dejamos que escapara la diabilla, todos estábamos enfadados en especial yo. Estábamos tan cerca de atraparlo pero al mismo tiempo se nos escapaba de las manos. Charlie estaba completamente destrozado y se fue a su oficina dejándole a la única persona que confiaba en estos momentos todo el trabajo, a Jasper y él se veía tan alterado como yo, él iba explotar de la ira en cualquier momento.

-Volví a arruinar todo.- recargué mi cabeza en el cristal polarizado que nos daba la vista hacia donde hacíamos confesar a los criminales pero éstos no nos veían.

-Hiciste lo que creíste más conveniente Edward.- Emmett palmeó mi hombro tratando de darme ánimos.

-Si Bella no vuelve con vida será mi culpa.- cerré los ojos.

-Mira Edward, lamentándote no vamos a conseguir nada las respuestas no llegaran a nosotros por si solas.- mi amigo me dijo con voz ruda, probablemente no iba a dejar que yo tirara la toalla.

Me quedé callado, tenía razón.

-Sabes que tengo razón.- continuó.- tienes que mantenerte optimista, Bella llegara con bien.- abrí los ojos y me sonreía sin ganas.- Por el momento tenemos que sacarle la sopa.

Dejé de recargarme en el vidrio y me volteé para mirar a Victoria, Jasper estaba golpeando la mesa para captar su atención pero ella no pareció sobresaltarse en absoluto, al contario me estaba mirando directamente a mí, como si eso fuera posible.

_**Bella POV**_

Cuando James terminó de hablar con Victoria le dio nuevas indicaciones al piloto, ahora lo obligo a manejar hacia un parque de diversiones que habían clausurado hace un par de meses debido a accidentes y fallas en los juegos que comenzaron a suceder. Intentamos salvar al paramédico pero había muerto desangrado, su amigo estaba más que molesto y con toda razón pero mientras James hablaba con su novia intenté tranquilizarlo para que el tampoco saliera herido o peor aún, no quería que terminara como su amigo…

-¿Cómo va tu brazo?- preguntó James después de un largo silencio.

-Bien.- respondí a secas mirando a otro lado.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- ¿en serio se atrevía a preguntarme eso? Me daban ganas de golpearlo, si no tuviese mi arma y no estuviera lastimada sería capaz de hacerlo.

-No, claro que no.-dije tal vez con demasiado sarcasmo.

-Al parecer no tengo buena puntería- dijo riendo. Estaba loco de remate.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso.- bufé mirando mi vendaje por encima del hombro.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- alzó la voz James pero estaba tranquilo. Tenía que saber qué le había dicho su amada porque cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Estamos a cinco minutos. No quiero asustarlos pero nos queda poca gasolina.

-¿Suficiente para llegar a donde te dije?

-Sí.- algo en el tono de voz del piloto no me convencía.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- sonrió aliviado.

-Al parecer la llamada con Victoria cambio sorpresivamente tu humor.- miré a James mientras le decía de forma casual, como si hubiera olvidado la pelea que habíamos tenido.

-Me ha dado otra oportunidad.- me dijo contento.

-¿En serio?- alcé la ceja mirándole incrédula, los hombres eran tan tontos. Si yo fuera Victoria yo no regresaría con el después de lo que me hizo, "dejarla abandonada en el altar". O una de dos era venganza o Victoria era la estúpida.

-Sí, me dijo que me amaba y que me extrañaba.- suspiró.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende.

-¿Por qué cambiamos de paradero?

-Porque Victoria me dijo que me esperaría en el pozo al que vamos.- oh, algo no cuadraba, al menos para mí.- pero tengo que hacer algo justo antes de que lleguemos ahí.

-¿Así? ¿Qué es?- hice una mueca de dolor, mi brazo me comenzó a molestar otra vez.

-Tengo que…

-James.- interrumpió el piloto nervioso.

-¿¡Qué?!- rugió y miré por la ventana, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Es una emboscada.- susurré.

-¿Le dijiste a tus amigos policías?- puso la pistola en frente de mis narices.

-¿Con qué teléfono genio?- rugí, ahora ya no podía contener mi temperamento. De todas formas ya me imaginaba como esto iba a terminar.- Si miras bien por la ventana, no son de los míos.

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo asustado y bajo el arma- Vámonos.- ordenó.

-No puedo, ya no tenemos gasolina.- comenzó a alzar la voz y empezaron a disparar.

-¿Con que mafia te has metido?-gritó el paramédico estaba paranoico.

-Si no me estaciono ya vamos a morir.-

Comenzaron a haber más disparos y James se escondió en un rincón "seguro". En un abrir y un cerrar de ojos le dispararon al piloto –al parecer tenían buena puntería-, podía ver el fin, este era mi fin, mi muerte. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto quería llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, ya no me importaba nada más que mi familia y las personas que quería. El helicóptero comenzó a caer cuesta abajo con velocidad Saqué una pluma y un papel de mi maletín y comencé a escribir una carta, para despedirme de todas las personas que amaba y en esa carta incluiría a Edward.

Al terminar la carta, cerré mis ojos y las puertas de mi corazón.

(…)

Al despertar, hacía mucho calor y todo estaba negro, algo me tapaba y me impedía ver. ¿Había muerto? Y en caso de que le hubiera hecho ¿Estaba en el infierno? ¿Fui tan cruel como para no estar en el paraíso? Sentí un gran peso encima, como si me hubiesen abrazado mientras el helicóptero caía cuesta abajo, traté con mi brazo bueno quitar a la persona que estaba encima de mí y después caí en cuenta de todo había estado noqueada pero ¿Durante cuando tiempo? Al quitarme la persona de encima unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, el paramédico había dado su vida para salvarme, salvar a una pequeña e insignificante persona. Era mi ángel guardián, besé la frente del paramédico y me recargué en su pecho sin dejar de susurrarle cuan agradecida estaba con él y que lamentaba lo que había hecho, no lo merecía. Tal vez, aún no era mi turno para irme, tal vez después de todo Dios tenía un gran futuro para mí. Desafortunadamente aún no había terminado mi pesadilla.

Comencé a escuchar más disparos, no estaban tan cerca pero tenía poco tiempo para huir y tenía que esconderme a estos mafiosos no tendrían corazón como para no dispararle a un policía, al contario sabía que eran capaces de matarme a toda costa.

Me quité mi chaleco de policía y lo dejé junto con el paramédico, salí arrastrándome del helicóptero. Salí ilesa, sólo tenía algunos rasguños y golpes en los brazos pero fuera de ahí estaba vivita y coleando. Miré al cielo agradeciéndole a dios y comencé a correr hacia un lugar seguro. Mientras corría como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda mi vida, vi al suelo y comencé a ver huellas pero estaban llenas de sangre probablemente era James, no había visto ningún rastro de el al salir de ese lugar esperaba con todas mis ganas que estuviera muriéndose.

Al ver más rastro de sangre me topé con él, estaba tirado afuera de un local y me miró como si fuera su última esperanza. Sentí dolor cuando vi que tenía algo enterrado en el estómago, preferiría no preguntar. Alzó el arma como si estuviera a punto de dispararme y se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Tenía que improvisar.

-V…vámos a escondernos.- titubeé un poco y me vio como si hubiese perdido la poca confianza que tomamos en un dos por tres.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando?-

-¡Oh vamos tú tienes el arma!- me agarré el brazo recordando lo de hace rato y comenzamos a correr hacia un lugar seguro.

Escuchamos como los autos y los disparos estaban cada vez más cerca, gracias al cielo nos topamos con la "casa de los espejos" y nos dirigimos ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. James estaba arruinando todo, su rastro de sangre nos delataría, así que lo dejé en un lugar donde no había salida y me quite la camisa –me quedé con una de tirantes pero para mi fortuna, nótese el sarcasmo se transparentaba-

-¿Woah que haces?- se le fueron los ojos para todos lados.

-Limpiar tu rastro de sangre y si tengo tiempo trataré de enviarlos a otro lugar.

Comencé a limpiar con mi camisa su sangre, no me tomo mucho tiempo ya que tenía la adrenalina al cien y todo lo comencé a hacer demasiado rápido. También comencé a borrar las pisadas con cuidado y les envié un rastro al baño, de regreso comencé a caminar por el pavimento sin tratar de dejar pista alguna de nuestro paradero; me sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba disparos, había demasiados ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Cuando llegué de nuevo con James el intentó dispararme por segunda vez, esta vez lo entendía. Gracias a dios no disparo eso nos hubiera delatado.

-¡Soy yo!-susurré y bajo el arma.

Me senté a lado de él conteniendo las lágrimas, sentía que estaba en una película de terror que no tenía fin.

-¿Dónde estabas?- ahora ambos hablábamos en susurros.

-Los envíe al baño, no está muy lejos de aquí pero dudo que vengan hasta donde estamos.

-¿Estas asustada?-gimió de dolor pero le tapé la boca y asentí lentamente llevándome las manos al estómago.- Serías tonta si no lo estuvieras para ser honestos.- se llevó la mano a su herida.

-¿Puedes callarte? – dije molesta.

-Sé que he hecho muchas cosas malas, perdona.- lo ignoré-Bella eres una persona muy buena, después de lo que te hice sigo sin creer que fuiste capaz de salvarme. Lo siento mucho en verdad.- no le iba a creer.- Mira, no me queda mucho tiempo, sólo quiero decirte una cosa más. Pero mírame por favor….- lo volteé a ver y tenía razón estaba muriéndose. Hizo un ademan con su dedo para que me acercase a él, se le veía en el rostro que hasta le costaba trabajo hablar.- Sálvate.- me puso el arma en mi mano buena y cerró los ojos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando escuche a alguien acercarse, me paré en seco y comencé a caminar silenciosamente hacia la salida. Me recargué en un espejo donde se podía ver quien se acercaba desde atrás y cerré mis ojos para agilizar mi sentido del oído, escuché un disparo pero no sentí dolor seguramente ya habían encontrado a James pero… ¿Por qué seguía sin irse? ¿Acaso ya me habían encontrado también? Miré al suelo y casi me da un paro… había dejado huellas de sangre.

_**Edward POV**_

-Escupirle y agredir a un policía como Jazzy ¿Quién se cree que es?- murmuró Alice molesta

Gracias a la insistencia y a las tácticas de Jasper pudimos sacarle toda la información a Victoria, claro tuvimos que hacer un negocio con ella y tuvimos que mentirle pero ella las iba a pagar al igual que su "amado" se cargaba una lista de delitos y pasaría un buen rato en prisión, esperaba que para siempre.

-El parque no esta tan lejos de todas maneras si Victoria no hubiese ayudado tarde o temprano las personas que viven cerca de ahí nos hubieran informado acerca de balazos cerca de su comunidad.- comentó Jasper mientras conducía el auto. Llevábamos muchos refuerzos, Charlie insistió.

Alice revisó su celular y me miró preocupada desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Jasper, te recomendaría que manejaras más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rose me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que le informaron de sonidos de balazos y ¿fuego?

-¿Qué demonios?- Emmett cargó su pistola y yo tragué saliva.

**(1)**Después de unos pocos minutos llegamos al parque de diversiones y había muchos autos estacionados, unos eran de la policía y otros seguramente eran de los Volturi. Nuestros rivales comenzaron a dispararnos como locos, muchos policías cayeron pero afortunadamente después de varios disparos por nuestra parte hicimos que la mayoría de ellos cayeran muertos, al fin había justicia.

Nos separamos por si acaso había alguien por ahí escondiéndose. El corazón me bombeaba con velocidad y estaba atemorizado, asustado por saber que Bella no estaba bien y las cosas habían terminado mal, Alice me acompañaba, yo le cuidaba la espalda y ella la mía; miraba por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Me encontré con una Alice desprevenida y le di dos balazos a un chico de gran altura que planeaba dispararnos.

-Gracias.- dijo Alice respirando con dificultad.

-Por nada, camarada.- reí en seco y volvimos a la faceta de matar a más mafiosos. Mi radio comenzó a sonar y la prendí mientras seguíamos buscando.-¿Qué pasa?

-Encontramos el helicóptero.- era Emmett pero su voz sonaba preocupada, cante victoria ahora sólo esperaba las noticias de mi Bella.- No encontramos a James ni a Bella.- al escuchar ese enunciado mi corazón se iba rompiendo lentamente.

-Encontré su chaleco de policía seguramente está escondida… encuéntrala.- Jasper me ordenó y asentí como si me pudiera ver y apagué la radio.

-Está viva, lo sé.- susurró Alice. Escuchamos tres disparos por la casa de los espejos y miré a Alice.

Comenzamos a correr y al estar en la entrada del lugar tomé a Alice por los hombros.

-Tu vete a la salida, yo entraré.- ella asintió nerviosa y se fue corriendo a la salida del juego mientras yo tragué saliva y entré.

Comencé a mirar a todos lados mientras caminaba, me sobresaltaba cada vez que daba vuelta y me encontraba con mi reflejo, daba gracias a que era mi reflejo y no otra cosa. Arrugué la nariz cuando percibí un olor familiar, el olor a la sangre estaba acostumbrado a ese olor pero rogaba a que no me encontrara con el cuerpo de Bella, no lo soportaría. Seguí el olor y me topé con un lugar sin salida y suspiré de alivio cuando me encontré con el cuerpo de James, me fui de aquel lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Seguí caminando pero esta vez miré el suelo, y había huellas de unos zapatos eran demasiado pequeños como para ser de hombre comencé a seguirlas caminando a paso rápido, las huellas comenzaron a ser menos claras y ahí fue cuando puse la frente el alto para enfrentarme a lo mejor o a lo peor, suspiré hondo y silenciosamente me di vuelta al pasillo donde las pistas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

_**Bella POV.**_

Después de haberle disparado a ese mafioso al fin respiré aliviada, me recargué en el espejo tratando de que mi respiración se normalizara. De nuevo, comencé a escuchar pasos, me puse en guardia y cargué la pistola preparándome para disparar en cualquier momento en que esta persona diera la vuelta para enfrentarme. Lo primero que vi fue el chaleco antibalas que sólo a los policías nos daban, suspiré y tiré el arma, cerré los ojos al fin se había acabado esta pesadilla.

Después sentí unos brazos rodearme y no pude aguantar más y a comencé a llorar a todo pulmón ya no podía mantenerme fuerte, estaba llorando en brazos de un extraño. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y después llegó un olor, muy familiar. Había tenido un trance, deje de escuchar todo a mi alrededor por varios segundos.

-Bella.- una conocida voz aterciopelada me llamaba.- Mi Bella, oh pequeña estas bien, estas viva.- sonreí tonta pero débilmente, era Edward. ¿Acaso me había llamado "su Bella"? Sin ser tan brusca me solté del abrazo de Edward para mirarlo al rostro.-Ya todo está bien, estas a salvo.

Edward me rodeó con un brazo y frotó su mano contra mi brazo malo con fuerza, no pude evitar gemir de dolor.

-Ouch.- mordí mi labio y el me soltó.

-Lo siento.- dijo apenado.

-No me sueltes- sonreí tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Una placentera corriente eléctrica a la que comenzaba acostumbrarme recorrió todo mi cuerpo y miré a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, él me estaba mirando de vuelta también había sentido eso.

-Nunca.- prometió mientras caminábamos a la salida de la casa del terror para mí.

-Oh dios ¡Edward! Pensé que no saldrías nunca- dijo Alice llevándose las manos al pecho y después me miro, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre mí, Edward seguía sin soltarme la mano y abracé a Alice con un brazo era el lastimado pero ya no me importaba el dolor.- Lo sabía, sabía que estabas viva.

-Lo viste ¿Verdad?- bromeé, según mi amiga ella veía el futuro.

-¡Claro que sí!- besó mi mejilla y después observo como yo me aferraba a la mano de Edward.

Ambos nos soltamos las manos, seguramente estaba roja como tomate.

-Bueno….- nos miraba con una risa divertida.- iré a informarle a Jazzy y Emmett las buenas noticias.- se fue guiñándome el ojo y dando saltos hacia otro lugar.

-¿Jazzy?- miré a Edward alzando una ceja y él se estaba carcajeando.

-Lo sé, ni preguntes.- rodó los ojos y me deslumbro de nuevo con su sonrisa encantadora.

-Pensé que este sería mi último día.- me llevé las manos a la cabellera y sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.-Hasta escribí una carta.- confesé con una risa pero a Edward no le causo mucha gracia, después de unos segundos también sonrió.

-Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida.-en su voz percibí el dolor, todos la habían pasado mal.

-Oh vamos.- golpeé su brazo y se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo ser un hombre rudo por fuera pero en verdad soy muy sensible.- imitó la voz de Emmett y no pude evitar reírme con él.-Bella, quiero pedirte una disculpa, no sabes cuan culpable me siento

-¿Culpable?- pues una mano en mi cintura.

-Si yo hubiese aceptado la orden de Jasper nada de esto hubiera pasado.- me paré en secó, el hizo lo mismo.- En verdad lo siento…- me puse de puntitas para poner mi dedo sobre los labios de Edward y callarlo.

-No sigas, Edward no quiero que te sientas así. ¿Esta bien?- asintió.- Nada de esto fue tu culpa, ni de nadie. Quiero que eso te quedé bien claro.- quité mis dedos de sus carnosos labios y seguí caminando, el me seguía el paso.

-Eres muy valiente.- sonreí, ahora me adulaba. Era demasiado encantador. Yo no sabía que hacer en estos casos ¿Tenía que decirle un cumplido también? Rayos, no sabía nada de citas o de chicos.

-Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo, es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos.- el me vio sorprendido dándose cuenta de eso.

-Es verdad.- se despeinó su alborotado y sedoso cabello.

-Pero aun así… me debes una.

El comenzó a reírse.- ¿Cómo quieres que te pague, Swan?

-Creo que este susto me hizo darme cuenta que la vida es relativamente corta y que debería disfrutarla al máximo y ser más atrabancada y menos tímida. – miré a los ojos a Edward mientras seguíamos caminando juntos, sin tomarnos de la mano pero ya no guardábamos la misma distancia que esta mañana, ahora no me quería separar de él.

-Oh vamos, ve al grano me estás dando un sermón.- comentó Edward de broma.

-Si mi brazo bueno no estuviera lastimando, te prometo Cullen que ya estarías tumbado en el suelo. –le saqué la lengua y él me estaba esperando con mi respuesta.- Puedes pagarme…. Invitándome a cenar.- dije lentamente como si tuviera retraso mental, estaba rojísima como fresa en primavera y tenía mucho calor, estaba haciendo el ridículo pero quería dejarle en claro que si decía en serio lo de ser menos tímida y tomar decisiones precipitadas.

-¿Cómo una especia de cita?- saco su sonrisa torcida y casi me desmayaba.

-Si tú lo deseas.- me encogí de hombros mirando para otro lado.

-¡Vámonos! Ahora.- mi corazón latió al mil y sentía millones de mariposas en el estómago, me sentía feliz y plena había aceptado. Rodeó su brazo en mi cintura acercándome a él.

-¿Ahora?- hice una mueca.- Me parece una magnífica idea Cullen pero preferiría un día donde no tuviera un roce de bala en mi brazo y… mi camisa no sea tan transparente- reí y el miró mi camisa. Ahora me ruborizaba por quinta vez el día de hoy.

-Te parece… ¿Esta noche?

-Vaya Cullen, eres impaciente.- sonreí divertida.

-¿Qué dices?- lo miré a los ojos y éstos le brillaban como dos gemas preciosas.

-Trato hecho.- me paré de puntitas y roce sus labios contra los míos.

**FIN**

_**Hola chicas siento no haber actualizado, estuve castigada **____** y bueno me quitaron la laptop en fin ya me quitaron el castigo como verán, aparte no he estado inspirada pero :D ya regresé y con la inspiración al cien (gracias a las 3984294 peliculas y uno que otro libro que leí) espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer **_


End file.
